So Beautiful
by lovelysadness16
Summary: Emma finds Regina beautiful and so she lets her know in the way that makes most sense, with a song.


"I could write a song about how beautiful you are." Emma Swan randomly stated as her relaxed form tensed slightly in the bed she was casually laying on, her right hand raised and pointer finger pointed in the classic "I have just come up with the most genius idea ever" pose. Regina ignored the blonde lying beside her on their bed and kept her eyes glued to the book resting on her lap.

"As a matter a fact, I think Bruno Mars may have just written one for me." Emma grinned victoriously, her forehead creasing slightly as she tried to recall the words and tune.

Outwardly Regina's facial expression hadn't changed, but inwardly she was partially annoyed and mostly amused at the silliness her lover was putting forward, making a mental note to never allow her to drink more than three glasses of her apple cider again, because apparently it turned her into a mushy, tender thing that Regina had no idea how to fully handle.

What made it worse was that this mushy, tender Emma was lying beside her, on their bed. Least Regina tried to fool herself into thinking she didn't like how sweet Emma was being or that she didn't know how to handle her, much less reciprocate.

Emma's eyes lit up as she finally remembered the words, grinning in victory she cleared her throat, looked over at her brunette and sat up as she began to sing.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'!"_

Surprisingly she was on pitch and sounded pretty good, especially considering she hadn't sung in a very long time. The sudden music in the silent atmosphere finally caused Regina to look up sharply "Miss Swan you will stop-"But Emma cut her off with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and her on key singing.

"_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying"_

Emma's fingers clumsily ran through Regina's dark locks. Regina for her part clenched her teeth and tried to pull the offending appendages away, but finally settling on glaring at her blonde counterpart. Huffing Regina tried to again get the control back "I don't see how-" But again Emma cut her off with her singing.

"_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day."_

Emma smiled slightly at the now silent and slightly blushing Mayor, her cerulean eyes capturing their chocolate counterparts as Emma kept singing.

"_I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me _

_and it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see."_

Tan calloused hands tenderly traced regal features, only lighting touching the soft skin as fingers flowed across when known features.

"_But every time she asks me, 'Do I look okay?'_

_I say, 'When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change._

'_Cause your amazing just the way you are._

Emma kept her eyes locked with Regina's as she slowly stood, pulling the silent brunette with her as she pulled her counterpart against her, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and Regina around Emma's neck, and the two began to slowly sway in the middle of their room.

"_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."_

Regina chuckled softly as she swayed with Emma, her eyes still held captured by the cerulean orbs. Slowly she found herself smiling along with the blonde as the song progressed.

"_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me."_

Again Regina chuckled as she leaned forward and softly whispered into Emma's ear "I bet you would." Smirking at the shiver that ran down the blonde's spine before pulling away to stare into cerulean eye's that had darkened a shade. Grinning sheepishly Emma shrugged at the truth and merely cleared her throat to keep going, to Regina's complete amusement.

"_Her laugh, her laugh, she hate's but I think it's so sexy._

_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day."_

Laughter over took the brunette as she could easily find Emma loving what she hated. Emma for her part was finding it harder and hard to keep singing as the longer the song went on, because it brought out the side in Regina that Emma had fallen in love with.

It was the warm and vulnerable side that Regina usually kept under lock and key, the side that Emma knew Regina only let out when she felt completely safe and secure. Emma felt her heart lurch almost painfully as Regina's hands gently massaged her back as they swayed.

Taking a deep breath, Emma pushed out more of the song, her voice trembling slightly from all the emotions running through her.

"_Oh you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same."_

Open chocolate eye's softened as their cerulean pair never once wavered, conveying silently how true the felt the lyrics to be.

"_So don't even bother to ask me, 'Do I look okay?'_

_You know I'll say, 'When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause girl you're amazin' just the way you are.'"_

Regina clenched her teeth and clung tightly to the blonde, burying her face in her opposite's neck as she felt her instincts kick in to quell at the emotions running throughout her system, especially her heart, for her to run away from all of this True Love.

For the first time in a long time her inner self won the battle inside and she allowed the tears that had been gathering in her eyes to fall as she fully allowed herself to accept and feel all of the True Love Emma had for her. Emma simply held the woman closer, gently kissing the side of her head.

"_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause girl you're amazin' just the way you are."_

Emma fell silent as she softly hummed the notes, slowly massaging her brunette's back as she felt the older woman cry softly on her shoulder. Holding up her counterpart, Emma gently leaned her head against Regina's and fully realized herself just how much she truly was in love with this woman and just how much the both terrified her and still comforted her.

Knowing that she was coming to the end of the song, Emma slowly stopped their sway, gently lifted and cupped Regina's tear streaked face and smiled softly, lovingly as she finished the song.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cause girl you're amazin', just the way you are._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are."_

Leaning forward, Emma gently kissed her love, trying to convey with a kiss all of the things she felt for Regina, and as the kiss progressed and both sides tried to convey, Emma accepted all of the things she knew Regina would never say.

Pulling away slowly Regina whispered, "Thank you." Emma smiled, tucked a loose lock of hair behind her brunette's ear and softly responded, "I love you too."

Smiling with warmth that Emma had never seen before, Regina pulled her blonde back against her and the two swayed slowly as they basked in love that they shared.

**AN:** Soooo this really just randomly came to me while I was working and I know that is a lot of fluff (Which is something I really am not good at writing), but I just couldn't help it. Now I know that this would probably never happen and I can't really tell you where in their relationship they are, I mean obviously they are together, but I have no idea how long lol Well hope you have a beautiful day/night/morning/ evening.


End file.
